battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Skywalker
|class= Short Ranged |weapon= Lightsaber |abilities= Saber Rush Force Push Heavy Attack Deflected Shot |appearances= Star Wars: Battlefront }} Luke Skywalker is a playable Rebel Hero character in Star Wars: Battlefront. He shares two of his abilities with Darth Vader, his father formally known as Anakin Skywalker. Overview Luke Skywalker is equipped with very high speed and movement ability. He has very high agility, which allows him to move around the battlefield faster than opponents can react. Abilities Luke Skywalker has four powerful abilities: *'Heavy Attack': A powerful sweeping attack which inflicts multiple hits, intended to take out multiple close-ranged enemies at the same time or deal heavy damage to heroes. *'Force Push': Luke uses the force to powerfully push enemies away from him. It is also capable of stunning heroes for a short time, allowing for a follow-up attack. *'Saber Rush': A long distance attack that allows Luke to close distances on far away enemies very quickly or traverse the map. *'Deflected Shot': Luke can deflect blaster fire from enemy units with his lightsaber, for a short time. Solid projectiles, such as the cycler rifle, cannot be deflected. Wherever the "crosshairs" are pointed during deflection is where he will deflect the shot to. Trait Luke Skywalker was given a hero trait, along with the other vanilla heroes in Battlefront, as a part of the Scarif DLC patch. Luke Skywalker's trait gives him increased speed with each kill or damage dealt to opposing heroes. Level 1: 25% Speed Increase Level 2: 40% Speed Increase Level 3: 70% Speed Increase Tips General * Never forget about Luke's high speed, because he can jump in and jump out faster than anyone can put any big hits on him. Don't be afraid to use him in hit-and-run attacks, as they are very effective. * Luke also has the ability to shut off his light saber by pressing down on the D-pad (or C on PC). This combined with his generally camouflage clothing can give him the element of surprise. . If you're trait level 2 or 3, and keep on Sprinting and Jumping it will become extremely difficult for them to hit you. Heavy Strike * Luke's heavy strike allows him to almost instantly wipe out a large number of enemies. Doorways close to an objective where enemies are packed in trying to get in is a great place to use it. * As mentioned before, when Luke and Vader simultaneously use a heavy strike on each other, they will enter a clash, and whoever pushes down the said button the most, will get a significant advantage over the other. Saber Rush * The saber rush, while possessing great damage, also has the extra perk of giving Luke a dash. Next time someone tries to put Luke down with a thermal imploder, use the saber rush to not only escape the blast, but go ahead and aim yourself in the direction of the "storm-tripper" who tried to take you out. It can also be used as a makeshift Jump Pack. . If you are surrounded, and need to get out of a sticky situation, don't be afraid to use this as an escape. Force Push . While not having the damage output of a Heavy Strike, it has much larger area of effect. .Try to use this ability while your jumping, because if you're static and use this ability, it will leave you susceptible of damage, and it allows you to take multiple enemies from above. .Luke Force Push got buffed during the January patch, and can deal about 25 to 30 damage to opposing villains, so don't be afraid to use it. Deflected Shot * The deflected shot is one thing that is great because of how often it is ignored. While at first it seems to simply be a defensive, time buying trick, it is actually quite the dangerous offense. The icon displayed while blocking is a cross-hair showing where Luke will try to deflect any shots that come his way. it is very satisfying to use someone's pulse cannon blast against his own team or even himself! Don't use this while fighting a vehicle, as it will still hit you via impact of the shots, or grenade barrage. It can also hit you if it crashes right into you. Quotes Gallery Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-10-18-2016-19-51-42-07.jpg|Luke Skywalker in his Hoth outfit on Hoth Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-09-17-2016-07-44-56-04.jpg|Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader clash sabers on Twilight on Hoth. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-11-14-2016-23-18-38-02.jpg|Portrait of Luke Skywalker in his Hoth uniform on Hoth. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-13-07-2016-7-11-56-pm.jpg|Luke Skywalker uses force push on stormtroopers on the Endor map, Imperial Station. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-14-07-2016-2-09-15-pm.jpg|Luke Skywalker force pushes a scout trooper on the Hoth Battles map. Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-21.jpg|A model of Luke Skywalker's Return of the Jedi lightsaber. image.img.jpg|Promotional image of Luke Skywalker force pushing snowtroopers on the Hoth map, Rebel Base. rendition1.img.jpg|Promotional image of Luke Skywalker with rebel soldiers fighting Darth Vader among magmatroopers in an imperial hangar on Sullust. Vader_luke_battle.png|Promotional image of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader clashing on Outpost Beta. Luke has his Return of the Jedi outfit on. Luke_Skywalker_Vs_Darth_Vader_v2_.png.23e9cefa8dae1f35a442c886e2afdb88.png|Luke and Vader clash on Sullust. Luke and Han Solo.jpg|Promotional image showcasing Luke and Han's new Hoth outfits. 2965156-heroclip_luke.00_00_12_47.still002.jpg|Luke's entrance on Outpost Beta, in his default Return of the Jedi outfit. Trivia *Luke Skywalker appears in his Return of The Jedi outfit on all planets except Hoth. On Hoth, he wears his outfit from The Empire Strikes Back when he is trapped in an ice cave by a wampa. **This will also occur on the Death Star maps, where he will be dressed in his stormtrooper costume. *On Hoth and the Death Star, Luke uses his father's lightsaber, on all other planets he uses his green lightsaber. **This is correct and on-target with the Canon story. We don't know when the Sullest map takes place, but it must be after Return of the Jedi, because he has a black robe and green lightsaber. *If a player is playing as Luke and another as Darth Vader, and both use the Heavy Strike ability at the same time, a lightsaber blocking scene will commence. *Luke is voiced by Anthony Hansen. *Luke's theme song is known as The Tractor Beam/Chasm Crossfire Medley in the New Hope OST. External Links *Luke Skywalker on Wookieepedia Category:DICE series articles Category:DICE Characters